The Mission
by Kalora Tsuneto
Summary: The objective was simple: destroy and conquer.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. None of these characters are mine, as much as I love them.

**Author's Note:** I'll keep this short, since I know people hate long, rambling author's notes.

First of all, yes, this is my first story. Please don't flame, but constructive criticism is welcomed and embraced with milk and chocolate chip cookies.

Secondly, I dedicate this story to _Miss Melanie Magick_. Yup, that's right. For if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be writing this. Love ya, Mel! Soul sistas forever!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was midnight on a chilly Saturday night. The moon was bright and shining down on quiet houses, streets and vehicles. The only things that were moving were two silhouettes carrying a ladder with back packs on that raced in the darkness, taking special precautions to avoid the streetlights and the spots where the moonlight shone.

The two silhouettes stifled laughter as they quickly and quietly approached a building. "Hurry." One whispered, zooming past the window. The other didn't hesitate to follow and took the ladder from the first, setting it upright. "Be careful. Too much noise will attract attention." The first one whispered. The second nodded and gently set the ladder against the wall. "You go up first. I know you have something personal against one of those men." The first smirked, though it went unnoticed in the darkness and began to climb up the ladder, looking up upon the roof. Wordlessly, a hand reached down. Within a second, a flashlight was placed in the hand.

Quickly, light was shone on the rooftop. It was clear. Switching off the light and putting it in her backpack, the first hopped quietly onto the roof. "It's clear." Stepping to the side, the first allowed the second one to come up. Once up, it was down to business. They had a mission to complete. "Where is she?" The second asked. "Haven't found her. I _did_ just get up here." That comment was ignored. Looking around, a large square of light was spotted. "Ah-ha. Found the skylight she was talking about." Peering through it, the two could see elegant-looking men, women and even some children. "Try to avoid the children. They are not part of the mission." The first ordered. The second nodded. "What about him? You going to hit him?"

Another smirk from the first. "With everything I've got." Removing a strap, the backpack swung to her front and was caught with ease. Crouching down, away from the view of the window, the first began removing materials and putting them inside multiple containers. "Get your materials ready."

"In a minute." Flick. Nothing.

Flick. Nothing.

Flick. Nothing.

Flick. Thunk. "Found our hole."

"Perfect. Prepare your materials." The second nodded, and crouched down next to the first, took off her pack and began to put materials into multiple containers. "I'm ready." The first began to rise. "Wait, wait." The second frantically put things into containers then sealed them and rose. "Now I'm ready." Gently placing the containers down, the first crept to the window. This was the most crucial part of the mission. For one, only one, wrong move could cause the window to shatter, and they would be exposed.

Carefully, the window was lifted.

Even more carefully, the window was set aside and the light from the room below rose to the surface. The first grabbed the set aside containers. When the second one looked about ready to jump into action, a hand signal from the first stopped it short. "_Not yet_." Was what was mouthed.

For several minutes, the two waited. Waited for their cue to strike. Then…

The male target stepped closer.

The first one threw a container at him.

It hit dead on.

The second smirked and took that as the cue to throw the containers.

A shriek was heard from inside the building. Turns out one had hit a little girl. "I said _avoid_ the children." The first admonished. "It's not my fault." The second whispered. The girl collapsed to her knees, sobbing. "My _dress_!" Ignoring the girl, the first threw another container at her male target. It hit. But not dead on for he had stepped to the side. Looking up, two pairs of eyes connected.

Then one pair narrowed.

The first swore. "We've been spotted!" The second blinked, threw the final container, before shutting the window. "Quick! Hurry!" Both quickly grabbed their backpacks, and swung them over their shoulders, not bothering to close them. Not caring if they made noise upon the rooftop anymore, the two raced for the ladder. Shrieking and squealing, the second one climbed down the ladder first, landing in the soft grass before taking off down the street.

The first… was not so lucky.

When she reached the bottom, she was met with her male target.

Who did not look pleased. "_What_. Are. You. Doing here?" His voice was heavy with anger. His question was met with silence. "Answer."

"You don't order me around."

"Tenten." Flinch. "What are you doing here? You ruined my uncle's party." Tenten shrugged and crossed her arms. "You pissed me off today. I got revenge. I said I would."

"I had assumed you said that out of anger."

"I don't go back on my word Neji. Now, you have the stench to prove it. You and Hanabi." Neji rolled his eyes. "But _stink bombs_? Why must you and that… Yamanaka girl be so immature?"

Tenten shrugged. "Because we're amazing like that?" Sliding her backpack off of one arm, she zipped it shut then put it back upon her shoulder. She walked up to the Hyuga and leaned into him. "By the way… Neji…" She whispered seductively.

"… yes?"

"Neji-kun, I feel I must express what I feel for you. Right now."

"…"

"You… smell _really_ bad." And she straightened and walked off into the night. Neji didn't bother chasing after her. After all, why chase after her now when he can torture her with five am training?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Okay, just statin' a few things:

"The First" referred to Tenten, in case you didn't get it.

"The Second" was Ino. I put her in for Melanie. Because she loves Ino.

"She" is Hinata. Since that wasn't obvious. Hinata told Tenten and Ino where the Hyugas' party was.

"The male" or anything similar to that – Neji. Obviously.

What Neji did to make Tenten pissed is still a mystery. I'll let you put in your own prolog. I only wanted to write about what she did to get revenge.

Well, that's all I wanted to say. Review!


End file.
